One of the major defects in Cystic Fibrosis is pancreatic insufficiency. Digestion of dietary fats is partial and steatorrhea is a frequent feature. We have recently described a potent lipase, secreted from serous glands at the base of the tongue. This lingual lipase has a dual role: it hydrolyzes triglycerides into partial glycerides and fatty acids and it stabilizes the gastric fat emulsion. Therefore, in addition to being a significant lipolytic agent, it also "prepares" the stomach content for post-gastric digestion. We have described the enzyme in adults and newborn infants and in rats. We postulate that lingual lipase might substantially ameliorate the malabsorption due to pancreatic insufficiency in Cystic Fibrosis. We will investigate in humans the lipolytic activity of lingual lipase in patients with Cystic Fibrosis using gastric aspirates and post-mortem material. In animal experiments we will use the chronically reserpinized rat as a model of Cystic Fibrosis and will investigate the following problems: 1. Are the serous glands morphologically different? 2. Is the secretion impaired? 3. Is intragastric lipolysis affected? We will also extend our studies to hormonal and autonomous nervous control of the secretion of lingual lipase in control and reserpinized rats. Pancreatic insufficiency is rarely of life threatening severity in patients with Cystic Fibrosis in spite of almost total absence of pancreatic lipolysis. It is possible that lingual serous glands are less affected and actually compensate for the pancreatic insufficiency. If this hypothesis is correct, it might change our approach to the medical management of Cystic Fibrosis.